


Only this once, I won't hide my face One-shot.

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you go to the The 12th Doctor for help when you depression hits you at the most, he then gives you the one thing he never gives anyone, a huge hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only this once, I won't hide my face One-shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, one-shot, and fluff.

You had spent the last 20 minutes crying in the room The Doctor gave you. He may look harsh and older with his looks, but deep down he did care more on the inside, then outside. You sighed, gently ran some cold water over your face, fixed your hair and tried to smile in the mirror. You looked at your reflection and felt awful. You hated when you’re depression hit you out of nowhere, like a freakin train. You then decided to go ask the Doctor for something you thought he might not give you, even in your current state. You slowly made your way to the main room where you could hear him talking to himself while he played his guitar. He then stopped and looked up to see you. A small smile cracked from his mouth as he set his guitar down and walked over to you.

“ Hey kiddo! Oh I was just thinking about all of the new places we can go! I was busy while you where in the-“

He stopped then looked you over again. Your hair was dry, you where now in loose sweatpants of your most beloved Hogwarts house, and a tank top with a jacket. Your once bright filled eyes, just waiting for the next adventure, where filled with sorrow, and where red from crying. He also took note of how puffy your eyes where and how your cheeks where slightly flushed from all the blood going to it. 

“ -Shower, what happened to you? “

He gave you a worried look as you sighed and pulled the jacket closer to yourself, looking down at your feet now.

“ Doctor, do you ever get sad? Not the sad like when you loose a shirt you loved, but a sad the bleeds from your heart to your bones and into your soul?”

The Doctor stared at you for a while then nodded slowly and reached his hand out, gently placing it on your shoulder. 

“ Ah, so that is what’s wrong. Then I do, more then you think. “

You smiled weakly at him as he then gently squeezed your shoulder.

“ Hey, come here. I will give you just this once to do this since I do not like giving these. “

You then smiled softly and walked closer to him, he then slowly wrapped his arms around you, hugging you slowly but then tightly. You two stayed like that for a few minutes. You then started to cry and he pulled back and frowned. He didn’t say a word but just like magic, he pulled out a napkin from his inner jacket and gently helped you clear away your tears. You then sighed and looked up at him.

“ You know, Doctor. I get why you hate hugs. You should really reconsider though.”  
“ Why is that?” He raised his bushy eyebrow.  
“ Because you give one hell of a hug.”

You both then laughed for a bit, god it felt good to laugh. He then told you he would take you to the movies to go and see the premiere of the original Alice in Wonderland. Just to cheer you up. He then promised to take you wherever you felt the happiest. Little did he know, that was with him and going on adventures. For even in you darkest or moments, you always knew he would show you the light, for he had seen it all. Therefore you trusted him that if he can go through the dark, so could you.


End file.
